culturefandomcom_he-20200213-history
בשורות טובות (ספר)
בשורות טובות: נבואותיה הנחמדות והמדוייקות של אגנס נאטר, מכשפה הוא ספר פנטזיה שנכתב במשותף על ידי טרי פראצ'ט (שגר בבריטניה), וניל גיימן (שגר בארצות הברית). עלילתו של הספר היא קומית, ובמידה מסוימת מהווה פרודיה על הסרט אות משמיים משנת 1976 (וכן גם ספרים וסרטים אחרים מאותו הז'אנר), ומתייחסת ללידתו של בנו של השטן (האנטיכריסט), בואם של אחרית הימים ונסיונותיהם של המלאך אזירפאל (Aziraphale) והשד קרולי (Crowley) למנוע זאת, לאחר שהסתגלו למעמדם הנוח בעולם בני האדם. עלילת המשנה מתארת את התכנסותם של ארבעת פרשי האפוקליפסה - מלחמה, רעב, זיהום (מגפה פרש בעקבות המצאת הפניצילין) ו'מוות' — אשר תיאורו מזכיר את דמותו של המוות של ספרי עולם הדיסק (שטרי פראצ'ט כתב), ולפני עזיבתו הסופית, הוא קורא לעצמו עזריאל. העלילה, המתרחשת בבריטניה של סוף המאה ה-20, משמשת רקע לסאטירה חברתית נוקבת ממיטב המסורת של טרי פראצ'ט, המקיפה את כל תחומי החיים. הספר מעמיד את המלחמה הנצחית בין הטוב לרשע במרכז הדיון הפילוסופי של הספר, אך למרות הדיונים המעמיקים, נשאר ספר קולח בזכות ההומור הבריטי המשובח של השניים, שמפוזר בנדיבות לאורכו ולרחבו. נושאים של דת, מסורת ואמונה מושכים את עיקר חיצי הביקורת המחודדים של שני הסופרים המחוננים, אך עדיין נשאר גם מקום לאירוניה עצמית בריטית (כדוגמת ההערה בדבר שיטת המטבעות הבריטית הישנה), וביקורת חברתית בנושאים שונים אחרים. תהליך הכתיבה במשך השנים רבו הספקולציות איזה חלק בסיפור כתב כל סופר. בניסיון לסיים הסוגיה, אמר ניל גיימן: "שנינו חיינו באנגליה כאשר כתבנו זאת. בהערכה מלומדת, למרות שאף אחד מאיתנו לא ספר, אני יכול לשער, שבנוסח ההתחלתי טרי כתב בערך 60000 מילים, ואני כתבתי 45000 מילים, ובהן, באופן כללי, טרי מדבר יותר על העלילה של אדם ו-'ההם', ואני מטפל בדברים שמשיקים יותר לסיפור - רעיון שנפל מהר למדי, וכשהתקרבנו לעבר הסוף התחלפנו בדמויות, כך שששנינו כתבתנו על כל אחד במשך הזמן, אבל אז גם כתבנו מחדש והוספנו הערות שוליים לחלקים של האחר, והפשלנו שרוולים בכדי להעביר את הטיוטה הראשונה לטיוטה שנייה (די הרבה מילים), וכשסיימנו עם זה, אף אחד מאיתנו לא היה בטוח מי כתב מה. הסיפור אכן נרקם במהלך שיחות טלפון יומיומיות ארוכות, והיינו שולחים דיסקטים (וזה היה בשנת 1988, כאשר דיסקטים אכן היו גמישים) הלוך וחזור". תוכן הספר הנה מגיעה אחרית הימים; האפוקליפסה מתקרבת, יום הדין בקרוב יושתת על הגזע האנושי. דבר זה מתפרש כבשורות לא טובות, עבור המלאך אזירפאל (אשר בגן עדן היה אחראי על החרב המתהפכת), והשד אנתוני קרולי (אשר בגן עדן היה הנחש), המהווים באופן יחסי את נציגיהם של אלוהים והשטן בכדור הארץ, באשר הם די התרגלו במשך הזמן לחיות את חייהם החמימים והנוחים, ובדרך מסולפת, דווקא מחבבים את העולם האנושי. לפיכך, כיוון שהם גם חברים טובים (למרות שלכאורה הם בשני קטבים מנוגדים, מייצגים את הטוב ואת הרע, דבר שלמעשה נכון), הם מחליטים לשתף פעולה (אחרי שכל אחד מהם שם לב שיש יותר מן המשותף עם היריב המיידי, מאשר עם הממונים עליהם) ולפקוח עין על האנטיכריסט, המיועד להיות בנו של דיפלומט אמריקאי המוצב בבריטניה, וכך לוודא שהוא גדל בדרך שמשמעותה שהוא לעולם לא יוכל לבחור בקלות בין טוב ורע (וגם יפחד מכלבים), דבר אשר עשוי למנוע את הקץ. למרבה הצער, הילד שכולם חושבים שהוא האנטיכריסט, הוא למעשה, ילד רגיל בן 11. כתוצאה מהחלפה בחדר הלידה, האנטיכריסט האמיתי הוא למעשה אדם יאנג (Young), ילד בן 11, כריזמטי ומעט שלא מהעולם הזה, אשר למרות היותו מבשר האפוקליפסה, היה חי חיים רגילים לחלוטין כבנם של הורים אנגליים טיפוסיים, וכתוצאה - אין לו שום מושג על כוחותיו האמיתיים. כאשר אדם מתחיל באושר ונאיביות להשתמש בכוחותיו, מתחיל המירוץ למצוא אותו ; ארבעת פרשי האפוקליפסה (אופנוענים, אבל מי סופר?) רוכבים, והנבואות המדויקות להפליא (אם כי לא שימושיות במיוחד) של אגנס נאטר, נביאה אשר חיה במאה ה-16, מתחילות במהירות להתגשם... טריוויה התרגום לגרמנית של "בשורות טובות", כולל הקדמה אירונית של המתרגם, שבה הוא מצהיר שלא נוספו הערות שוליים בכדי להבהיר נושאים אשר עלולים לא להיות ברורים לקהל המודרני — בתוספת הערות שוליים המסבירות את המילים 'Omen' ו-'Crowley'. אנתוני קרולי, עשוי להיות מחווה ל'אליסטר קרולי', עוסק בתורת הנסתר הידוע לשמצה, החי בתחילת המאה ה-20. פיסקה נוספת נכתבה בידי טרי פראצ'ט עבור הגירסה האמריקאית, ומכאן נוספה לכל הגירסאות שהודפסו לאחר מכן. הפיסקה מספרת על קורותיו של ווארלוק (Warlock), הבן של הדיפלומט האמריקאי. גירסה קולנועית התסריט נכתב, וטרי גיליאם התכוון לביים את הסרט, בו ג'וני דפ היה מיועד לגלם את דמותו של קרולי. במשך הזמן רבו קשיי המימון, ובשנת 2006 נראה כי הסרט יורד לטמיון, ופרטיו הוסרו מה-IMDB. {פרטים נוספים (באנגלית) ניתן למצוא במאמר Dreams: Good Omens} ההתפתחויות המתישות של הפרויקט, והתנסויות דומות עם הפקת סרטיו השונים של ניל גיימן (ביניהם סדרת סאנדמן), הובילו אותו לגישה צינית כלפי המערכת של הוליווד, אשר בולטת בבלוג שלו http://www.neilgaiman.com/journal/journal.asp, וכן בכמה מסיפוריו הקצרים. קישורים חיצוניים (אנגלית) *Good Omens Annotations *Pratchett interview page with more on who did which bit *[http://www.electric-escape.net/pratchett/Good-Omens A collection of quotes from Good Omens] *Temptation-A Shrine to Anthony J. Crowley *Crowley and Aziraphale's 2006 New Year's resolutions *Good Omens Fanart by Studio Foglio. *Review by Tom Knapp ---- מתוך הוויקיפדיה - בשורות טובות (ספר) קטגוריה:ספרי פנטזיה